


Eclipse

by LilacFree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag: 7x01, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacFree/pseuds/LilacFree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipse

Absurd humans and their mad, doomed angel: marvelous in their willful ignorance. A good part of the gift of free will was the refusal to look away from their own shadows to the light that was ever present. They would blind themselves rather than accept it.

 

The greatest, deepest wings that ever the creator imagined spread a shadow over the moon for ants to gaze upon and tremble.

 

A door opened, as was fitting. Was he not the final door?

 

The shadow passed away from the lifeless moon; below the living world yet lay within the shade of his wings.

**Author's Note:**

> The writers have handled Death magnificently so far. I hope it will continue.


End file.
